Business objects, electronic mail, and other communications are often searched to identify and retrieve relevant information. The content of a business object, or the subject line and body of electronic mail, may be searched. Attachments to the electronic mail, such as attached documents, may also contain information relevant to the search in, for example, the title of the attachment and/or in the body of the attachment.